1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process and an apparatus for the remote-controlled positioning of an inspection device with the aid of a television camera associated with the inspection device, by executing travelling movements of a carriage carrying the television camera and the inspection device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, two television cameras have been directed at the inspection head from the side in order to position the inspection device which may, for example, be an ultrasonic inspection head for the inspection of nuclear reactor components disposed in a water pool. The inspection head and the television cameras are moved until the object to be inspected and the inspection head arrive in the receiving area of a camera. Due to the inclined viewing angle of the cameras, the desired inspection position of the inspection device with respect to the object under inspection is can only be inaccurately determined.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a process and an apparatus for the remote-controlled positioning of an inspection device with the aid of a television camera associated with the inspection device, which overcome the hereinafore-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known methods and devices of this general type and which ensure a precise and time-saving positioning.